starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Opulence
Opulence is a northern town home to the majority of Eithne's vineyards. Opulence produces the finest wine in Hireath, and they take this honor very seriously. Wine tastings draw citizens from Valore and Haven alike, though commoners are often made to feel out of place around so much pretentiousness. Opulence and its people are members of the Aodh faction. It is one of the most populous cities in Eithne. The Town Opulence and its surrounding countryside are the home to the vast majority of Eithne’s vineyards, and almost all of the best known vineries. Before getting into Opulence proper, one is first greeted by miles upon miles of lush orchards and endless vineyards, peppered by the occasional farmstead or storage building. The wine industry of Opulence is seen far before the town is even a dot on the horizon. The town itself stands on two high hills, rising above the surrounding landscape. On the foot of the hill lay the train station on the southern side of town, surrounded by luxurious villas, orchards and hotels, the homes of the rich and influential. Eventually the open, lush scenery of the town manors gives way to a high wall of wood and stone. The town is only approachable from the south, where lay the only two gates into town proper - on the northern side on is met with a steep cliff. Within the walled town itself the housing is much more dense - the buildings, while large and comfortable, are packed tightly together, with most streets being narrow, and only a few wider, stone paved roads running through to the main hubs of town. It is common for houses in Opulence to have gardens on their roofs, or utilize window boxes or creative stair solutions to allow a bit of green and life into the town. The eastern hill’s upper slopes are home to the majority of the town’s shops and the town center which houses a few attractions, such as a public bathhouse, library, a minor Sanctum for worship and all governmental buildings. The western hill is surrounded by a stone wall, and only accessible through a gatehouse. Within the wall lies the industrial district, dotted with warehouses and workshops. Beyond it lies yet another wall, and a residential area inhabited largely by chevaliers and military academy students, and their families. The final wall forms the central keep of the hill, and is the heart of the chevalier operations in town. ' The Sunfire Bridge', a bridge decorated with marble to give it the sheen of the sun during sunrise and sunset, runs over the gap between the two hills. Impressive gatehouses frame it on both sides. The Chevalier Compound and Military Academy Opulence is home to the second largest Chevalier compound in Eithne, rivaled only by the one found in New Valore itself. Where the training and operations in New Valore focus on basic armed training, police work, peacekeeping and other urban duties, the compound in Opulence prepares chevaliers for active military duty, reconnaissance, survival, tracking and border patrol. It also offers training with siege weapons, as the walls of Opulence are armed with ballista and trebuchet. The compound has the typical on duty barracks, training grounds, mess halls and other necessities for military training. Opulence acts as the central administrative hub for chevalier activity in the entire northern Eithne. The compound is located on the western peak. Opulence also houses Eithne’s (and perhaps Hireath’s) only military academy. This university level school offers specialized education centered around military and its needs. It’s a small and highly selective school with high entry requirements - some fields of study are invitation only. Rather unusually, the education in the military academy is free to those few who get in - a reform made by Brenton to ensure that money would not stand between Aodh and absolute military success. The Military Academy doubles as a military research facility. Fields of study offered at the academy are military tactics, military architecture and engineering, field medicine and war history. It also offers an education program for would-be commanding officers of the chevaliers. Special grants may be given for scholars to study non-curriculum subjects. The academy is located on the eastern peak. Entry to both the compound and the academy is restricted to civilians. No slaves are allowed on the grounds. Culture The culture of Opulence is a strange amalgamation of the fine wine and food and the pretentiousness it carries with it, and the military backbone of the town. Its nature is almost two-faced. To a visitor, Opulence shows itself as a town of endless vineyards, expensive wines and utterly pretentious wine tasting and fine dining experiences. With the idyllic fortified town, rolling hills and beautiful vistas, and absolute luxury afforded to the wealthy, it’s easy for an eminent to feel at home here while on holiday. During late summer and autumn, Opulence is a bustling town centered around wine and agriculture, and various festivals and events that come with it. Outside harvest season, Opulence is a far more quiet, and surprisingly industrious town. With the eminents abandoning their summer homes, the town is left to common workers and chevaliers. Like the rest of Aodh, Opulence is a classist society with an emphasis on individualism. Sexuality and gender are freely expressed. All societal classes are present in Opulence, although a visitor is likely to only be met with the rich and influential, and their help. Opulence is a frequent stop for slave shipments from Onea, but their own slave population is low, and consists only of serviles. Literacy rate in Opulence is high, and the town offers schooling up to upper secondary. Commoners with jobs in agriculture tend to not continue on to upper secondary, and the contrast between education level between upper class and commoners is obvious. Patron Gods Opulence mainly worships a trinity of gods who each have a part in the agriculture and wine making at Opulence. They are often depicted together, and sometimes even as a single entwined god creature to signify how absolutely vital each of them is in the creation of a good harvest. Ignacio, the patron of the whole Aodh herd and provider of the fertile ash that makes the land so fruitful. Depicted as the king of gods, the patron of pleasure and wealth. Ignacio is also considered the patron god of the chevaliers, who seek to embody his virtues of leadership and courage. Kaia, revered for her patience in bringing in a harvest and allowing all things to grow. Ignacio’s near equal and the patron of all things living and growing. Cascade, adored for her lifegiving rains that make the seeds sown by the other two bloom. Third in strength, she is the patron of rain and the end product, wine. All three gods are prayed to with equal fervor, especially throughout the growing season. Economy Opulence’s wealth comes from wine, other alcoholic beverages and various products of agriculture. Although the town is mostly famous for the wine, their surrounding area also produces large amounts of fruit, grain and vegetables to feed the nation, with Opulence usually acting as the lifeline through which all of these goods are shipped around Eithne, and sometimes even beyond. The biggest secondary industry is the production of weapons, armor and other supplies for the use of the chevaliers. Opulence houses numerous non-artisanal blacksmiths, tailors and carpenters who work tirelessly to keep the military supplied with goods. Wine and food tourism are the third contributing factor to Opulence’s economy, but unlike Bloom or especially Haven, Opulence is not reliant on tourism. Tourist season is mostly limited to harvest season, late summer to autumn, which is also when Opulence receives a heavy dose of seasonal workers both in the warehouses and wineries near town, and in the open farmlands around it. The Wineries What Opulence is most famous for, and what visitors usually come for, are the numerous wineries and breweries located in and around town. Most of the major wineries own their own vineyards, but some buy their grapes - and sometimes other ingredients - from other suppliers. In addition to traditional grape wine, a number of specialty wines from different fruit blends and experimental seasonings are produced here, as well as other liquors and sweet ales and ciders. The wineries vary wildly in size, from small specialty enterprises producing only small batches of a specific type of drink, to enormous powerhouses that create a variety of drinks for different price points and needs. Most of the drinks are exported to New Valore, and shipped from there to around Hireath, but some of the smallest wineries only have their drinks available in Opulence restaurants. The large vineyards and wineries are owned exclusively by old noble families, and are rarely for sale. Smaller enterprises and new business’ are more accessible, although one should expect anyone who says they have a hand in Opulence’s wine business to be wealthy. It’s not uncommon for the old families to push out new competition or to buy them out - the business is incredibly cutthroat. All wine coming out of Opulence is subject to taxes, and rigorous quality checks. Opulence takes the quality of their wine very seriously, so even the cheapest of vintages are carefully monitored for an even quality and pleasant experience. History Opulence, located due north of the Old Valore, was originally a fortified campsite for the united forces fighting against the kirins in God’s War. After the war the survivors stripped the camp of supplies, but left the foundations and buildings intact. A few years later, a number of Vagabonds moved into the fertile lands, claiming it as their own. After Ignacio’s reappearance interest in repopulating northern Eithne grew with the herd’s industrious ambitiousness. Years of petty conflicts were fought for control of what was, then, a ramshackle town, until Aodhians successfully chased out the last Vagabonds in 943. Far away from other major settlements, but motivated by the fertile potential of the land, Opulence was officially established in 944 as a walled town surrounded by a farming community. Although the Vagabonds had been chased out, Opulence suffered continuous harassments from them in its early years, as well as occasional aggression from particularly ambitious Onean raiders. As a result, the town itself was built like a fortress, protected by layers of walls to offer both citizens and stored goods safety from invasion. Opulence was the town of hardy farmers and soldiers until the reign of Brenton, who successfully crushed the last Onean invasion, established an armed force that no band of Vagabonds would dare to brave, and founded the Military Academy in Opulence. Since Brenton’s reign the peace has allowed the town to prosper, with Opulence growing into one of the largest settlements in the entire Eithne, rich from wine and agriculture. This shift has also found the town becoming increasingly “Aodhian” in nature, with more upper class residents moving into the idyllic town. Notes *The people of Opulence show clear War Forged influence with the unusual amount of slightly rougher, smaller locals. Arabian style light builds are still most prevalent and desired, but people here tend to be shorter than in New Valore. *Majority of its population are commoners, although proportionally there are far more upper class than in New Valore. *Most of the bigger wineries and important business’ are owned by nobles, but nobles rarely make permanent residence in Opulence. *Due to the presence of the Chevalier barracks and Military academy Opulence has the highest concentration of chevaliers compared to population in the whole Eithne. *Despite the apparent fanciness of Opulence, wine is a common commodity in Eithne. While eminents enjoy their carefully curated and aged wine experiences, Opulence also produces much cheaper vintages. *Opulence only has servile slaves, no pit fighters or labor slaves. Group NPCs Loreto, winery and hotel owner, top entrepeneur in Opulence Oenone, wine taster extraordinare and goverment official Aintza, religious leader of Opulence CREDITS Text and materials by ThatDenver and lemonyh Category:Aodh Category:Location